


Enlightened

by GentleGiant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleGiant/pseuds/GentleGiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki catches Yams jammin out and dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamsfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsfreckles/gifts).



> This is a short one shot fic I wrote for my Bestie who needed some fluff after a hard week.  
> Love you, Bro.

“Kei, dear. Lunch is ready, why don’t you come down and take a break from your school work?” his mom stood in his doorway, a small smile on her face. He shifted in his seat to look at her, giving a smile of his own.

“Sure thing, mom. Let me just finish this problem and I’ll be right down.” He turned his focus back to his math. Advanced Calculus, no less. 

See, Tsukishima Kei was smart. Really smart. Being such a heavily introverted kid he never really made friends, chose to spend his time immersed in his studies instead. As a result, he was several levels ahead of the other second years. Tsukishima didn’t mind, in fact he kind of enjoyed it. He was good at it. The fact that he didn’t have close friends outside of school never bothered him. 

Then he saved a cowering Yamaguchi from a bunch of bullies in fourth grade. Why? Who knows. He’d just been on his way home when he came across the situation. A strange feeling possessed him, urging him to ward off the arrogant children.

Yamaguchi followed him around like a puppy after that. Never put off by Tsukishima’s evasive personality, the way he looked down on others, when he would ignore his surroundings in favor of his music. The kid was a mystery, but he never left Tsukishima’s side. Before he knew it, they had become close friends. 

Now some seven years later, they were joined at the hip. Inseparable. Yamaguchi was nearly as smart as Tsukishima and with a little help, he was able to keep up with Tsukishima in school.

Tsukishima marked his spot in the textbook and closed it, pushing back from his desk. Stretching his long limbs before making his way downstairs to the small kitchen. 

He grabbed a pork bun off the counter and made his way out back where his family was enjoying the summer breeze. For being so tall, Tsukishima was able to gracefully fall to the edge of the patio beside his brother. Akiteru nudged him, shoulder to shoulder.

“Hm?” hummed Tsukishima around his mouthful of food.

“You really gonna spend your summer vacation getting further ahead in school?” Akiteru looked appalled.

Tsukishima shrugged, “Not much else to do, not with this heatwave anyway.” 

“Suit yourself, Kei.”

Tsukishima finished his lunch before heading back upstairs to his air conditioned room. Flying through what was left of his calculus with ease, he shut and stacked the books neatly on his desk. Grabbing the next book on his reading list he flopped in the big comfy chair he’d moved directly in front of his AC unit at the start of the summer heat. 

A half hour later, he’s read the same paragraph three or four times. Annoyed with himself, Tsukishima tosses the book aside and gets up. His feet b-lining it for the backyard before his brain’s even registered he’s moving.

“Hey, Mom?” He called, poking his head out, “I’m gonna go see Yamaguchi, alright?”

“That’s fine, sweetie. Tell Tadashi I said hello.”

“Thanks, mom.” 

Tsukishima was out the door mere moments later, headphones pulled over his ears as he made the trek to Yamaguchi’s in the bristling heat. He’s not sure when they started showing up at each others house unannounced, but since neither family cared he didn’t dwell on it much. 

These kinds of changes in their lives felt like they happened instantaneously and over the course of a lifetime simultaneously. He’d only started paying attention a few months ago when Yamaguchi had spent the night at his house. In his bed. With him. 

Not having had friends before, Tsukishima didn’t have much to go off of. But he was pretty sure friends didn’t sleep in the same bed. He’d thought it would feel weird having his friend so close. But at the time he hadn’t wanted to wake Yamaguchi, letting him stay tucked into his side all night instead. The next morning when Tsukishima woke, he knew something was different when he ignored the idea to get outta bed. Not for Yamaguchi’s sake, but his own.

He’s felt different since that morning. A good different. So he started paying more attention to himself around Yamaguchi to try and pinpoint what this new feeling was. 

As the months passed by he started pulling together a few theories behind his feelings, some more likely than others. Nothing felt right though. Yamaguchi was still the same Yamaguchi. He was still the same Tsukishima. 

He sighed, pulling his headphones around his neck. Knocked on the Yamaguchi’s door. 

Mrs. Yamaguchi answered with her usual kind smile, “Kei, honey. I’ve told you, you don’t need to knock anymore. You’re practically family.” She held the door open wide for Tsukishima to enter around her.

“Apologies,” he mumbled adding, “sorry for the intrusion.” Bending down to unlace his shoes. 

“You must be exhausted, walking this whole way in that awful heat. Let me make you some cold tea.”

“Oh. Uh- only if you wouldn’t mind.” Stuttered Tsukishima.

“Not at all, dear!” she chimed. 

Tsukishima followed her to the kitchen, leaning against the counter while she retrieved the pitcher of tea and poured two glasses over ice. 

“Here you go, hun. Go on up to Tadashi’s room, take him a glass as well.” Mrs. Yamaguchi handed him the two glasses. 

“Thanks.” Smiled Tsukishima.

He let his feet take over, leading him up the familiar path to Yamaguchi’s room. The closer he got, the familiar rhythmic sounds of 90’s J-pop started resonating through him. 

Tsukishima smiled to himself, maybe smirked was a better word. Because there, in the middle of the room, was his best friend. Dressed in a white baggy shirt and some brightly colored shorts, jumping around enthusiastically to the beat. The best part? His bangs were pulled back in a clip, the ends sticking out in different directions. He honestly looks like he belonged in a 90’s music video. 

He watched as Yamaguchi danced around and around, face scrunched in concentration and joy. Tsukishima observed as he danced to song after song, getting ready to make his presence known when Yamaguchi began singing.

Tsukishima stared in shock. He had no idea his friend could sing. His voice perfectly harmonized with each and every note, a perfect tenor. Tsukishima’s smirk evolved into a shit eating grin when the realization hit him square in the chest. 

A different, yet equally shocking, realization slammed into Yamaguchi in the same moment. He stood stock still, slack jawed, and utterly embarrassed in front of Tsukishima.

“Tsukki!” squeaked Yamaguchi. “Wh-what are you doing here? And why are you smiling like that.”

“Because we’ve been friends for how many years and yet you still manage to surprise me.”

“I- uh, Thanks? I think?” he scratched the back of his neck in uneasiness. 

Tsukishima held out one of the glasses he still possessed, “Here, your mom sent me up with tea. Sorry, the ice is a little melted.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as he took the tea, “How long were you standing there?!”

“Oh, six or seven songs.” He gloated.

“Six or Sev- TSUKKI!!”

“What’s the big deal, Yamaguchi?”

“That’s embarrassing!” he slapped Tsukki with his free hand.

“Ow… Why are you so embarrassed?” He moved into Yamaguchi’s room, setting his tea on the side table.

Yamaguchi followed suit, “I can’t dance, and get self-conscious when people hear me sing.” His voice could barely be heard over the music that still played. 

Tsukishima moved around him, turning it down to a bearable level. “You shouldn’t be.”

“Tsukki?”

“Hmm?” 

“You’re still smiling.”

Tsukishima moved to sit next to Yamaguchi on the bed, “Am I?” 

“You’re kinda freakin’ me out, honestly.” He leaned back a little, as if examining Tsukishima. “Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?”

“Don’t be absurd. I’ve simply been… enlightened.”

Yamaguchi looked at him dubiously, “Enlightened?”  
“Mhmm.”

“Would you mind ‘enlightening’ me,” he implored with sass.

Tsukishima searched his friends face, attempting to conclude his inner debate. What the hell, “I could try.” He taunted.

He watched Yamaguchi’s throat tighten around his words. Tsukishima cheered inwardly. Yamaguchi found his voice and courage once more, “Alright. Let’s have it.”

Tsukishima lifted a finger to Yamaguchi’s smooth jaw, trailing it forward to his chin and tipping his face up. He met Yamaguchi’s eyes and saw what he hoped was acceptance. Throwing caution out the window he leaned forward, leading Yamaguchi to meet him halfway. 

When their lips connected, he felt Yamaguchi relax and sigh. Tsukishima melted into him with relief, capturing his lips in a deeper kiss and igniting the fire. His hand found its way to Yamaguchi’s lower back, leaving a trail of sparks as Tsukishima slowly slid it up to Yamaguchi neck. Both hands cupped Yamaguchi’s face and pulled him closer. He licked at his best friend’s lips, hoping for entrance.

Tsukishima’s heart stalled when Yamaguchi wrapped his hands tightly around his wrists. For a split second he feared Yamaguchi was going to pull them apart, till he moaned. Tsukishima didn’t think such an illicit moan could come from his innocent friend. 

Yamaguchi pulled back a fraction, “Tsukki..”

Tsukishima pressed their foreheads together, “Tadashi..” he breathed.

Hearing Tsukishima use his given name spurred something deep within Yamaguchi. He surged forward, demanding Tsukishima’s attention. He was more than happy to oblige.

Yamaguchi felt like home. And here, finally kissing him, Tsukishima realized he should’ve known all along. The elusive new feeling had a name this whole time, he just finally admitted it to himself.

That morning when Tsukishima woke to his best friend clinging to him, the only thing different was his awareness of his feelings. Thinking back through his friendship with Yamaguchi and all the odd feelings that wormed their way through his defenses. Each day Yamaguchi tagged along behind him, refusing to leave despite Tsukishima’s bitter personality at the time. He never stood a chance.

Those months he spent dancing around the obvious were never necessary. Because he was in love with Yamaguchi Tadashi, his best and only friend. 

Their kissing slowed, Tsukishima opened his eyes to gaze at Yamaguchi. He could say with certainty now that he saw his affection reflected back in Yamaguchi’s eyes. 

“Tsukki?” 

“Yeah?” he managed to breathe out.

“It’s about time.” You could hear the smile in his voice. 

“I’m sorry I took so long.”

Yamaguchi smiled and stole one more chaste kiss before jumping across the room to crank the music back up. Tsukishima genuinely laughed as Yamaguchi resumed his earlier dancing. 

He grinned at Tsukishima, “Dance with me Tsukki!”

“I thought you were embarrassed?”

Yamaguchi dragged him up off the bed and spun him around the room, “I’m too happy to be embarrassed!” 

Tsukishima relented, equally elated. They danced around to the beat, Yamaguchi’s room filling with laughter.


End file.
